Sonic.exe
Fleetway Super Sonic is an alternate version of Sonic the Hedgehog. Unlike the prime Sonic, Fleetway Super Sonic is an antagonist. Fleetway Super Sonic is able to combine with Nazo, BEN, and Zombie Zelda with Chaos Fusion. However, Fleetway Super Sonic can also combine with Scourge the Hedgehog to create Fleetway Scourge. Fleetway Super Sonic first appears in Season 23 after his homeworld is pulled in by Time Eater during Mechtavius Destroyer's rampage, where he and Scourge the Hedgehog (another evil Sonic) attack the heroes after Modern Sonic, Dreamcast Sonic, and Classic Sonic restore the Dreamcast era. While their attack isn't shown, Fleetway Super Sonic and Scourge are defeated. Fleetway Super Sonic and Scourge reappear in Season 24 as two of the primary antagonists (the others being the League of Villains, Sasuke Uchiha, Metal Sonic, Fabia Sheen, and Android 18) hunting down the Chaos Emeralds after they are scattered by Infinity Helios. Fleetway Super Sonic later battles against Sonic alongside Scourge and Metal Sonic, and is shocked that Sonic is able to control his Super Sonic form. Fleetway Super Sonic then tries to kill Zenet Surrow by altering the tale of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table, but is prevented from doing so when the Heroes of Legend and the Battle Brawlers start to focus their attacks on him. Fleetway Super Sonic is nearly killed in the process, but is saved by Scourge in his super form. Before the Heroes of Legend are teleported within Mechtavius Destroyer, Fleetway Super Sonic transfers some of his energy into Fabia, meaning that if she gets stressed out, she'll transform into a psychotic demon like him. Fleetway Super Sonic soon enters Mechtavius Destroyer himself by hitching a ride on Kodokor's energy. Later, Fleetway Super Sonic is released by Mechtavius Destroyer due to being too hot for him, and is left hanging from a cliff. Despite Fabia's attempt to save him from falling, Fleetway Super Sonic decides to transfer his energy into the Heroes of Legend so that they will become like him if they get stressed out, before letting go of her hand. Fleetway Super Sonic's status is currently unknown, though Scourge and Mag Mel believe he is imprisoned within the Smash Core, with the latter trying to set him free. Fleetway Super Sonic is later freed from the Smash Core thanks to Mag Mel, Scourge, and Metal Sonic, but betrays them so he can fufill his true destiny of becoming the only Sonic in existence, and it is revealed that Fleetway Super Sonic is the original creepypasta and he also plans to bring in an age of destruction. However, Fleetway Super Sonic is destroyed during the recreation of the Smash World by the Heroes of Legend. Despite this, Fleetway Super Sonic returns under the Wiseman persona, and frees Mechtavius Destroyer from his link with the Nonet Bakugan. Before Fleetway Super Sonic is able to kill the Heroes of Legend and the League of Villains, Mario swoops in and gets everyone off Volcano Island, much to Fleetway Super Sonic's anger. Following this event, Fleetway Super Sonic acts as the main antagonist for the remainder of Season 24. It is later revealed when Coredegon begins regaining his memory that he was the one who created Fleetway Super Sonic, who refused to listen to Coredegon and fled to Fleetway Mobius. At the end of Season 24, Fleetway Super Sonic redeems himself by repairing the Smash Core in the past, therefore erasing the Nomadic Mechtogan from existence as well as himself. In Season 25, Fleetway Super Sonic is revived due to Metal Sonic destroying the barriers of time and space. Personality Fleetway Super Sonic is a psychopath bent on destruction. In fact, Fleetway Super Sonic enjoys killing so much that he becomes upset when he is in an area where he can't kill people, such as the Doom Dimension. Trivia *Fleetway Super Sonic was originally going to be a creepypasta that manifested in Sonic as a corrupted version of Super Sonic. However, the creepypasta involving him was deleted, and the idea was scrapped. Despite this, Fleetway Super Sonic's destructive nature amazes even BEN and Zombie Zelda (which is later revealed that is because Fleetway Super Sonic is the original creepypasta), and he would eventually transfer his energy into Sonic, causing Sonic to become him if he is stressed out. *Fleetway Super Sonic is the Super Sonic from Sonic the Comic. *With the exception of his debut battle and his brief fight with Zenet, Fleetway Super Sonic's battles usually take place in the Doom Dimension. *Fleetway Super Sonic, Mag Mel, and Coredegon are the only villains who have caused the Heroes of Legend to lose control of their power. *Fleetway Super Sonic, Coredegon (as Wiseman), Yami Bakura, and BEN are the only villains who have either controlled or possessed the Heroes of Legend. *Fleetway Super Sonic, Coredegon, Mag Mel, and Yami Bakura are the only villains who have gained power from the Heroes of Legend's battles. *Fleetway Super Sonic occasionally calls himself the Iblis. *Fleetway Super Sonic's goal is similar to that of the second Eon from Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, due to Fleetway Super Sonic's desire to be the only Sonic in existence being the same as the second Eon's desire to be the only Ben 10 in existence. **Coincidentally, they are both evil versions of famous heroes. *Despite being a creepypasta, Fleetway Super Sonic has not been seen using creepypasta torture on his victims. *Fleetway Super Sonic is the only creepypasta that doesn't have the same eye color as Gigadark Bowser (black sclera with red pupils). Rather, Fleetway Super Sonic has white sclera and scarlet swirls instead of pupils. *Fleetway Super Sonic is similar to Gigadark Bowser as both were the creation of a main antagonist, but rebelled against their creator. However, unlike Gigadark Bowser, Fleetway Super Sonic rebelled right away. *Fleetway Super Sonic is Coredegon's first creation. *Fleetway Super Sonic is the only major creepypasta that has never been a member of the Pecking Order. *Fleetway Super Sonic is the only character that can use more than one Chaos Fusion. Category:Antagonists Category:Psychopaths Category:Complete Monsters Category:External Links Category:Creepypasta Users